The present invention relates to a multi liquid crystal display (LCD) device formed by attaching a plurality of liquid crystal display panels, and more particularly, to a multi LCD device in which a discontinuous portion of an image at a junction between LCD panels can be removed.
Recently, LCD have been widely used as low-power-consuming display devices, and screens thereof are expanding in size to display a greater amount of information. The typical size of an LCD is at about 10 inches diagonally and the manufacture of a larger LCD than this is difficult due to limitations of yield and manufacturing equipment, further increasing manufacturing costs.
One manufacturing method of such large LCD'S is is to combine several small LCD panels into a single body. However, the junctions between adjacent LCD panels cannot be avoided, and the junctions form a non-image area displaying a vertical or horizontal line on the entire large screen. Thus, to minimize such a junction is an important factor in the manufacture of a multi LCD.
When LCD panels are combined, the junction between the panels is required to be minimized so that the thickness of the coating of a sealant is equal to or less than 30 .mu.m. However, in this case, the attachment is weak so that reliability of the LCD is not secured.
Another suggestion by Fujitsu of Japan has been made to solve the above problem by applying an optical configuration, and a multi LCD adopting the same is shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, two LCD panels 10 and 10' are combined, and each LCD panel has a structure in which liquid crystal 12 is sealed by a sealing member 13 between a pair of transparent substrates 11 facing each other. Optical lenses 14 and 14' are provided to the front of the LCD panels 10 and 10', respectively, and a screen 15 for finally forming an image is provided in front of the optical lenses 14 and 14'. Also, back lights 16 and 16' for emitting light are installed at the rear of the LCD panels 10 and 10'.
In the multi LCD having such a structure, an image is formed by a combination of each of the LCD panels 10 and 10'. At this time, the image is displayed as being divided by a junction 20 between the LCD panels 10 and 10'.
According to this conventional technology, the discontinued portion of the image caused by the junction 20 between the LCD panels 10 and 10' is compensated for by the optical lenses 14 and 14'. That is, the images formed by the respective LCD panels 10 and 10' are magnified by the optical lenses 14 and 14' in a predetermined ratio and then projected to the screen 15. Here, the images which are formed in the LCD panels 10 and 10' and projected to the screen 15 after being magnified by the optical lenses 14 and 14' are fittingly aligned at an image boundary 20a on the screen 15. Thus, the discontinuity of the image caused by the junction 20 can be removed.
However, the above multi-LCD must be provided with back lights 16 and 16' for emitting a light of great intensity and an additional screen 15, making the structure complicated and increasing manufacturing costs.